


A Poet's Fate

by paribeans



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: MC is gender neutral, Other, Wholesome, hand holding, product of me being horny and love for yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paribeans/pseuds/paribeans
Summary: Yuri/Protag PWP.My first NSFW fic.





	A Poet's Fate

“Do you believe in free will?”  
The question came unexpectedly, breaching the comfortable silence that we both treasured so dearly. Yuri pondered for a moment, carefully choosing her words.  
“I've found myself quite fascinated with Determinist ideas lately,”  
Her eyes shimmered with intrigue and intelligence. The way Yuri would always open up and speak from her heart was something that MC was immeasurably fond of. Beyond the reserved exterior, to the one she trusted above all she showed her absolutely fascinating and intelligent interior. The intimacy that developed between the two was a agonizingly slow process, but that made what they now shared all the sweeter.  
“Are we in control of our own fate? Or do we merely believe that we are, and are controlled by some other force? Did we meet by chance, or was it fate?”  
Yuri looked into MC’s eyes, with that curious expression and the soft voice that never failed to make them melt. Her sparkling violet eyes, her plush lips, the way her hair fell into perfect strands framing her features in just the right way. MC adored the way her demeanor transformed when she began speaking about something she was interested in. In all honesty, MC’s attention lied within their adoration for Yuri, rather than the topic she was speaking about.  
The two sat in MC’s house to study together as they had become accustomed to. Yuri and MC were both much too shy for public affection, so the intimacy that existed in private was all the more indulgent.  
MC found themself sitting close next to Yuri at the small desk which had quickly become such a valuable place. Though, it was difficult to pay attention to any of the academic material laid out before them, with their bodies pressed close together on the small bench. The two’s thighs touching as they sat next to each other, the way Yuri’s long hair brushed against MC’s arm. MC soon found themself gazing at Yuri as she was lost in thought, the scent of her shampoo overpowered the Calculus problems that lay on the desk.  
They couldn't help but run a hand through Yuri’s silky hair. Yuri looked up from her work, giving a gentle smile. Her cheeks were a bit rosy and her expression was soft.  
“I suppose it's time to take a break.”  
She proposed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. MC nodded in agreement as Yuri laid her head on MC’s shoulder. She let out a relaxed exhale as MC continued to run their fingers through Yuri’s soft hair, her gentle exhales creating a tender scene.  
MC couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on top of Yuri’s head and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up with an enamored expression, her perpetual rosy cheeks adding an endearing and irresistible touch, leaned forward timidly in her usual request for affection. MC couldn't resist planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips, which tasted of jasmine tea and honey. Yuri sighing contentedly into the moment of intimacy.  
After a few moments, MC pulled away. Yuri took advantage of the pause to pull her beloved closer and continue the intimate physical affection.  
Somehow they ended up sitting on top of MC’s bed. Assignments long forgotten, the bliss of each other's presence was all that mattered in the moment. Yuri nervously played with her hair, clearly lost in thought. Her usual shy demeanor melted away when she was with her significant other, but there were always times when some subjects were not reached and she felt nervous about it. MC could always tell by her expression.  
“Is something wrong, Yuri?”  
“Ah…well… I just...thinking about the possibility of...”  
She scooted closer to MC, lacing their fingers together, as if coaxing MC into something. MC was trying to get her to be more direct, but her shyness was too much too endearing to worry about such matters at the moment. MC chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling her into their lap and once again pressing a gentle kiss to Yuri’s lips. She sighed contentedly, pulling away just briefly to speak.  
“You always know just what I'm thinking…. You're amazing, you know?”  
“Of course. When it comes to you, I would do anything.”  
MC pulled back her hair and nearly tuck it behind her ear to whisper to her.  
“Yuri… I want you to use your words. Tell me what you want.”  
Yuri’s cheeks flushed a bit darker, but determination and trust glittered in her eyes.  
“I’m ready to go further.” She stated confidently, and looked up at MC with an expression that would only be described as loving.  
They gently placed a hand on her cheek, leaning in for another kiss.  
“My everything belongs to you. Take me.” She whispered lustfully. She leaned up to press a wet and hungry kiss to MC’s lips, parting her wet lips slightly as to coax MC into deepening the kiss. MC sighed and ran their other hand through Yuri’s silky hair. MC pulled away briefly to adjust their positions so that MC was sitting with Yuri on their lap, her inner thighs resting on MC’s groin and MC’s arms around her waist. Yuri blushed timidly at the feeling of the hardening length beneath her, but it was a welcome form of intimacy.  
They continued kissing as MC began to slide Yuri’s sweater up her torso. She pulled away briefly to assist her lover into pulling it over her head. MC placed their hands on her exposed waist. She was wearing a black bra with lace and a small white bow. The garment beautifully complimented her figure.She filled out much more than MC realized, despite seeing her without her uniform countless times. Admiring her form, MC pulled her closer and kissed her exposed neck. “You're so beautiful…” They whispered into her sensitive skin. She whimpered at the contact, beginning to pull off MC’s shirt. MC made haste in removing the rest of their clothes. This time, Yuri took initiative and began to kiss MC’s neck, leaving dark spots in an almost possessive manner. MC whined at the contact, which made Yuri shiver in delight. MC then began to tug at the waistband of Yuri’s leggings, coaxing her to taking them off. She momentarily rose from her position on MC’s lap to pull them off, her lilac panties shimmering with her arousal. Yuri blushed and fidgeted self-consciously as MC gazed at her body. MC kissed her forehead affectionately, wrapping their arms around her waist once again, the feeling of their skin touching resonated warmth throughout the two.  
“Is this okay? Do you want to stop?” MC questioned in concern.  
Yuri shook her head and positioned her hips closer to MC’s groin, signaling her desire to continue.  
MC cooed and ran their fingers across the smooth skin of her torso. In a romantic gesture, they took her hand and kissed the top of it. They continued, moving down to kiss the raised white lines that painted her wrists, a signal of the painful past that had been so courageously overcome by the girl. Yuri sighed contentedly at the trust and intimacy that was so sacred between the two and the unspoken sentiment they shared.  
“Everything about you is so perfect…”  
“Oh, you truly are such a poet…. No wonder fate had us meet in the literature club.”  
MC then reached behind Yuri to pinch the band of her bra, making eye contact with her.  
“May I?” Yuri nodded and MC unclipped the back of her bra, slipping the straps down her shoulders and leaving her ample breasts exposed. Her pale skin contrasted with the appetizing pink hue of her pert nipples, complete with a freckle on the top of the left breast.  
To MC’s surprise, Yuri took charge and grabbed MC’s wrist, placing their hand onto her breast.  
“Touch me,” she begged. Her shyness had now faded, her arousal overpowered any timidness she felt. It was clear by the way she squeezed her thighs, and the hungry look in her eyes.  
MC obliged, taking it into their hand and rubbing circles around the nibs. Yuri arched her back and sighed, the heat between her legs increasing. MC kissed her neck as they embraced her, before pulling away to finally take off their underwear to free the neglected erection. Yuri stared hungrily at the member in front of her, a curious expression on her face.  
“Can I touch it?” She asked curiously.  
MC could barely handle the anticipation. “Of course. All of me belongs to you.” They repeated what she had said earlier and she smiled softly.  
Yuri hesitantly wrapped her hand around the shaft, her cheeks rosy and her brows furrowed in concentration. It was adorable, really, the way she could get lost in her own focus on anything as if it were an academic subject.  
“Um… Please tell me if I’m doing this right. I’ve read about it in books but I’ve never actually… done it…” She inquired, slowly moving her hand up and down. MC groaned and petted her hair encouragingly.  
Yuri giggled and curiously wiped some of the leaking fluid off the tip, before sitting up on her knees and finally removing her panties to reveal a small tuft of purple hair around her most private areas. Her folds and upper thighs were slick with her arousal and MC couldn’t help but slide their hand up her thigh to approach it. Yuri grinded against the touch as if she was begging to go further, so MC ran their fingers up her folds before teasing her clit. She gasped and arched her back, her violet hair cascading onto the bedsheets and her chest pronounced from her position. MC inserted a finger into her, reading her expression to gauge her comfort.  
“Ah… I’ve dreamed of this for so long…. Please, take me.” She gasped, angling her hips as to beg for more. MC slowly inserted a second finger, and then a third. There was no friction as Yuri was incredibly slick and seemed to enjoy it, given the lewd expression on her face and the way she angled her hips to take more of them within her. They withdrew their fingers and attempted to adjust her into a laying position, but Yuri protested. She laid MC down on the mattress and sat on top of them.  
“I want to try it like this, if that’s okay…. I think I can control my movements better. It's both of our first times, after all.”  
MC nodded, grinding their hips together in anticipation. The position was so intimate, their faces right next to each other and their bodies pressed close together.  
“Just let me know if it hurts and we can stop, okay?” MC looked into Yuri’s eyes as they wrapped one arm around her back to bring them closer, and with the other they gently took her hand in theirs.  
Yuri pressed a kiss to MC’s lips before she lifted her hips and positioned herself to sheath MC into her. Her grip on MC’S hand grew tighter, and she let out a soft groan, her face contorting into an delicious display of lust. MC petted her hair in a comforting manner and rubbed circles into her hand with their thumb. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she gasped as her body adjusted to the unfamiliar object within her.  
“Are you alright?” MC asked.  
“Yes…. it just… feels different from my fingers..” She blushed, embarrassed at the confession.  
Once she had adjusted enough, she began to slowly rock her hips. Her expression seemed as if she was in pain, but her unique form of enjoying pain. After a few times, her expression eased and she let out a few lewd noises. Once she had begun to enjoy herself, MC could relax and let out a moans themself as she gathered a steady rhythm.  
Yuri moved the hand that she had been using for leverage to take MC’s other hand, using the pressure to balance her movements and to focus all of her attention onto her pleasure. Her breasts bounced obscenely as she moved, her eyes fluttering with pleasure and affection and her hair sticking to her sweaty and red face. She sped up her movements, her nails digging into MC’s hands as she moaned wantonly.  
“F-fuck, Yuri… I..”  
MC gasped out as they felt a tightening in their gut. Yuri intuitively raised her hips not a second too soon and pulled them out of her just as MC climaxed. Their fluid launched onto Yuri’s stomach and breasts. They laid back and caught their breath, wiping sweat off their forehead.  
Seeing Yuri so heated and covered in their fluid was almost too much. Once they both had caught their breath, MC pulled her in for another heated kiss. Once they pulled away, they rubbed Yuri’s inner thighs teasingly.  
“Now it’s your turn.”  
***********  
“I wonder what's taking Yuri and MC so long to get here?” Sayori asked Monika as she sighed in boredom. “They both didn't even come to class without saying anything to the teacher-”  
Sayori was interrupted by the club room door being slammed open as a panting and Yuri and MC rushed inside.  
“Geez, there you are! What took you so long? And why'd you come to club and not school?”  
Monika gave a perceptive chuckle.


End file.
